The Chronicles Of Gwen
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: My own little thoughts on what I think should have happened to Gwen after her TDWT elimination, so don't read if you haven't seen that yet. Also, there will be DxG-ness. Gwen's POV through entire story.
1. Post Elimination

***WARNING: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED TDWT EPISODE 19. Alright, so on with the story, this, my readers, is the chronicles of Gwen. Basically, it's my own version of what happened to Gwen after her TDWT elimination. I am a licensed DxG fanatic, so there will be DxG-ness in this story as well as very light Courtney bashing. Other than that, I guess you just enjoy :)***

"Oof!" I yelled as my feet made contact with the dusty ground of the Austrailian desert. I got rid of the backpack and brushed the tan dirt off of my black attire.

"Stupid Courtney." I murmured to myself, then pointed to the retreating dot in the sky that was the Total Drama jet. "I'm alive, take that you bi-!"I yelled, but gasped as I felt a hand poke my back. I lifted a fist and whirled around, ready to take out whatever creep chose to mess with me. I dropped my raised fist when I realized that it was just an intern.

"You Gwen?" Asked the blonde guy. He had a New York accent thicker than Lady Liberty's, and was wearing clothes similiar to Chris'. I nodded and he picked up my discarded parachute bag and whisked me away to a plane only a tad smaller than the jumbo jet.

"Who's here? Is she okay?" Asked a woman that was pacing about the entrance. She looked like an older version of LeShawna, with an afro and slightly darker skin. A colorful scarf was tied around the base of the fashionable poof to match the quarter sleeve shirt that was assorted shades of pink throughout. She had on skin-tight capris and worn out leather sandals. I felt her cold hand lift up my chin.

"Oh, did you have an allergic reaction or something, baby?" She asked me as I entered the plane. Oh, how could I forget the completely unfair way I got eliminated this season?

"Yeah." I said, right before I sneezed. "Eucalyptus." I answered.

"Well, sit down here, babycakes. I'll be right back." She said as she pushed my shoulders down into a comfy chair. It felt good to sit in such a nice chair, like I was in first class all over again...I was thrusted back in reality when I heard the woman's footsteps again.

"Now, Don't worry honey, I'm an RN." (A/N: It means Registered Nurse, but if you still don't know what that is, she's a nurse, okay?) I nodded and she tilted my chin up and I saw her drop some liquid into my eyes. I blinked furiously when it finally hit my eye, but it felt so good, that I could see again in a matter of sceonds.

"Hey! I can-ACHOO!" I sneezed. The blonde intern handed me a tissue and I held it to my nose while I looked around. This plane was an exact replica of the jumbo jet without the cruddy economy class, without Chris' face plastered everywhere inside and out, and without all the annoying peers, even if one of the annoying peers happens to be my boyfriend. I'm not exactly the happiest with him at the moment, I mean getting jealous over _Courtney_? And he says he likes me. Pfft.

"Here you are, honey." Said the woman as she pushed a tiny cup of yellow-ish liquid into me. I picked up the tiny cup and held my nose as I poured the stuff down my burning throat. I gagged at the taste, but it helped almost immediately. My nasal passages opened, and could breathe through my nose once more, as well as talk and swallow without feeling like my throat is on fire. The woman then looked at my eyes and put a tongue depresser in my mouth before giving a thumbs-up sign to the pilot. He nodded and I felt the plane begin to climb through the air. The same blonde intern popped a glass of water into my fancy cupholder before sitting down in one of the cushy chairs facing me across the way. The dark-skinned woman then closed up her old-school doctor's bag and dropped it down next to her as she sat next to the intern.

"Thanks." I said to no one exactly, but they both nodded anyways.

"I'm Rena." The woman introduced. She smiled at me for a moment before her gaze lingered over to the man next to her. After a minute or so passed without any input from him, Rena jammed her elbow into his stomach.

"Oh! Hey, what's the big idea, Rena?" He yelled angirly. She simply motioned to me, and he seemed to get the "big idea." "Oh, sorry." He said, laughing nervously. "The name's Billy." He introduced, still with that NY burr. (A/N: I think that means twang or something like that.) I smiled at my two saviors.

"I'm Gwen." I said with a slight wave. Then, I felt as if all the energy was sucked from my body, I could barely keep my eyelids from meeting each other. I pressed a hand to my forehead in an attempt to regain my energy.

"Realx." Ordered Billy.

"Yeah, that medication knocks you _out_!" Rena declared. "It's a three day flight anyways. It would've been two if SOMEONE didn't drop Chris' hair dryer over Alaska!" Rena yelled, glaring irritably at Billy. I didn't stay awake long enough to hear Billy's comeback, and I was completely okay with that. For the first time in a few days, I felt relieved that the target was off my back. Now I can only pray that I transferred it to Courtney's...

When I awoke all seemed to be the same throughout the plane, except the view from the window was now of black nothingness. The cabin itself was dark as well, but the little lights by Billy and Rena were turned on, for neither were asleep. Rena had taken her sandals off and was comfortably reading a magazine while chomping on a donut. Next to her, Billy was crouched over a little handheld screen and was poking at things on it.

"What time is it? Why are you up?" I asked simultaneously. They bursted out laughter.

"Baby!" Rena choked out in between fits of hilarity.

"You see Gwen, When you crash landed in the desert there, we had just woken up. And you've only been asleep for a few hours there." Billy explained.

"Yeah, this constant time zone change gives us _major_ jetlag." Rena said just as she polished off her donut.

"So that's why you guys are awake at like three in the morning?" I asked the duo.

"Nah, it's only eleven around here." Billy answered. I accepted the answer in silence. Suddenly, I felt a cool breeze blow against my face. I looked for the open window that brought it here, only to find that it didn't come from the window, _it came from the door!_

I gasped and made a beeline for the open door. I grabbed ahold of the sliding metal door and tried to yank it shut.

"Um, a little help, guys?" I asked my two new friends. They hadn't even noticed I got up!

"What you doing girl?" Rena yelled to me.

"Trying...to shut...the door!" I yelled. This pulling wasn't working.

"It ain't bothering anybody." Billy argued. I looked around the plane and sighed. It really wasn't bothering anyone that the door was opened, I guess I just freaked out because I didn't want a redo of my previous nose dive off a plane.

"I guess you're right." I surrendered, but leaned against the door. I looked down at the dark earth below, that is until I heard Billy laughing at me.

"You'll be a riot in the Aftermath!" He said jokingly. AFTERMATH? No one told me about this!

"What?" I asked, sounding almost desperate, and don't get me wrong, I was. I can't do_ that _again! No way, no how. No way I can face a crowd of people who hate me again, especially Trent! Oh no, Trent! He thought I was cheating on him with Duncan when him and I were dating. I can't bear to think of what he thinks now! And imagine the awkwardness. I buried my face in my hands and almost cried, but the harsh wind beating across my body whipped the almost tears away from my eyes. Another intern caught my attention.

"AH! Bee!" He yelled. There was a little black mass floating around him. He then lifted a rolled up magazine and tried to swat it, but it just flew to another location a little way's away from me. I watched as it glided past me.

"I'm coming to get you!" was the last thing I heard before I lost my balance, and started speeding through the air. The moron tripped me out of a plane! Oh, I'm going to kill those guys, if the fall doesn't kill me first! Oh no, this time I have no parachute, no giant bowl of rice, no nothing! I'm going to go _splat_! Right here in wherever we are. I shut my eyes and waited for my bones to crumble on impact, but the impact never came. I looked at my surroundings to realize I had landed on some banner on top of a building.

"Oh thank you!" I yelled to the sky. Then, I looked down and decided that I wasn't too far from the ground to jump, so I did just that. I brushed myself off for the second time today and looked around. I spotted a familiar marking on the side of a building. I poked around to the side to see that a huge Union Jack (A/N: That's another name for the British flag) was painted to cover the entire wall of the building. Okay, so I'm in London again. "How did I get from A to B?" I questioned myself. Austrailia to London in only a few hours? It seemed like a stretch, but I was defintely in England. I could see the silhouette of Big Ben in the distance. Then I looked again at the wall. I've seen this mural before...I've seen this building before...

A whole bunch of cheering erupted from inside the building, and I dashed through the front door. I noticed a few familiar posters as I walked down a long hallway that eventually led straight into a bright red room. I walked in the room and saw that everything in there was red, except for the people sitting in it. Perched on two red couches were three people, and they were just my style. The first one was a girl. She had short bright pink hair that shot across her face in sharp bangs. There was a silver ring on her upper lip that matched her gray eyes. She was wearing a tight, cropped, black tank top that was made of the same canvas material as her black choker. On her feet were combat boots identical to my own. There were drumsticks poking out of the pockets of her strappy flare jeans that looked like they were made of the British flag.

"Who are you?" Asked the person sitting next to her in a British accent. She had piercing blue eyes that reminded me all too much of Duncan's. Her hair was Long, wavy and blonde, but also had that messy, rocker vibe going on. She had a nose ring as well as earrings literally covering all sides of both ears. She also had a black choker like the first girl, but hers was spiky. She was wearing a tank top that matched the first girl's pants to a tee, both looking like the flag of their home country. She was wearing a denim micro-miniskirt with black nylon stockings like mine, but had on flat black Converse.

"American, is she?" Asked the pink-haired one, in an accent just like the blonde one's. Gosh, I can't help but think I've seen this these guys before.

"Isn't that the chick that stole our bassist?" Asked the guy with his British voice. He had black hair that just reached his shoulders, and dark colored eyes. He had a spiked dog collar around his neck as well, with a black T-Shirt on that had some sort of gray design on it. He had on a black studded belt with his leather pants, and he was now the thrid person in my room to be wearing combat boots. His were different, though. They were clunkier and had buckles all over them, most of them undone so that metal buckles and leather strpas were hanging out all over.

It was only after taking in the sight of the trio that I realized what the guy asked.

"Oh, I huh, haha, well funny story about that. Oh, please don't shoot me, please don't shoot me!" I yelled, throwing my hands up defensively. They looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

"Definetly American!" They guy howled.

"Sweetie," Began the pink haired one as she came up to me and grabbed my shoulders so I was face to face with her. "We're British." She stated. I'm guessing that means that they don't have guns, or a gun for that matter.

"Come on now, we won't hurt you." The blonde chimed in.

"Gwen." Was all I said.

"Good to meet you Gwen!" The blonde called back. I smiled and looked at the pink haired one once more.

"Yes. And we're Der Schnitzel Kickers."

***Yeah, I know she's not American, but in the show she doesn't necessarily sound Canadian either. So yeah, in case you didn't realize, she endee up at the club that she and Courtney kidnapped Duncan from in London, and she just met the band he was playing with. So please review!***


	2. Meet The Band And Do An Interview

***Hey! So despite my previous chapter getting, like, three reviews, this is my favorite story I've written, so I'm continuing. Anyways, you know I don't own anything, and you also know I want you to enjoy :)***

"Oh" I said slowly. I _have_ been here before. And I did steal their bassist.

"So you are the chick that kidnapped our bassist!" The guy said, but it wasn't accusatory, it felt more playful.

"Oh bug off, Cedric! He didn't even play the guitar!" The blonde one yelled at him.

"But he smashed it like a bloody pro!" He yelled, pointing at the girl. She rolled her eyes and the pink-haired one pulled me over to the couch. I sat down and stared at them.

"Oh! I'm Autumn." The first one introduced, and then she pointed a finger at the blonde one. "She's Lilith. And this," She began, pulling the guy over over to us by the back of his shirt, "is Cedric. In case you haven't noticed." She whispered in his ear. He nodded and she released him.

"Sorry about Dun-your bassist." I finished.

"You know Duncan, do you?" asked Lilith as she strode over to the wall of vanity mirrors. She began flipping her hair all over the place.

"Um...yeah..." I trailed off nervously. Duncan was a topic of conversation that I wasn't up for discussing.

"So when's he coming back?" Cedric asked laughingly.

"I doubt he is. Now he's on a game show." I responded truthfully.

"Total Drama isn't it?" Lilith asked, She turned around to face us with her blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She was in the process of clipping back her wild bangs with a little skull barrette.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Wait a second. You're on it too!" Cedric yelled. Okay, so this guy's a little slow.

"No, it's not THAT Gwen.' Autumn answered, sliding off her boots in the process.

"Oh, yeah, I'm THAT Gwen...even if sometimes I wish I wasn't..." I whispered to myself.

"So, Duncan's your boyfriend." Lilith declared as she too, discarded of her converse.

"And you got booted off tonight!" Autumn finished. I nodded yes to each of them.

"Oh, that CIT has it coming." Said Lilith through gritted teeth.

"I know! I don't care if the little prick was here too, she's going to get it!" Autumn yelled, banging her fist onto the armrest of the bright red couch. We would have continued the conversation if a herd of paparazzis didn't come swarming into the room, flashing off their cameras left and right.

"Hey, who's the girl?" Asked a guy that had an actual video camera resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, mates!" Cedric, said, cathing the attention of the camera people. "You all know us as Der Schnitzel Kickers, but do you know Gwen?" He asked, and they all turned to me.

"Um, I don't want to say anything." I whispered to Autumn. Couldn't they see that I was clearly not in the mood? I just got tripped out of a plane and nearly died..._AGAIN_! What makes Cedric think I want to take pictures all night?

"Oh come on! We're sick of being tabloid hogs, and it's not like any of your little friends will ever be able to see it." Autumn whispered back to me. Why was that accent so convincing? It just makes you want to listen. "It's not like your mates will be able to see this anyways, they'd have to be in an area that gets European TV, which we both know will be never." She continued. I sighed and got comfortable on the couch, knowing it would be a long night of stardom.

For a solid hour I was the star of the scene. The reporter interviewing me, a pretty oriental woman, would ask a question, and the entire room would go silent as they waited in utter suspense for my answer.

"Is there anything you want to say to Cody?" The woman asked me, then put a mic in my face to pick up my answer.

"Um, Hey, Cody...Good luck! You're going to need it stuck with Sierra." I said happily. I could say what I wanted, remember? No restrictions, because they wouldn't see.

"How about to Heather?" She asked. Oh, I'm usually not one to be nice with her, but she helped me try and get rid of the she devil herself...

"Well, Heather, I guess I don't _completely_ hate you as of late." Was all I said. The woman still held the microphone to my mouth though. "Trust me, that's all I've got." I said laughingly. The room also bursted out into a hearty laughter, but quieted down when they saw the reporter's obvious frustration.

"Got anything to say to Alejandro?" She asked before turning the mic back to me. I didn't really know what to say, it's not like I got to know him very well. But I gave it a shot anyways.

"Hey..." I said nervously to the camera. Then I paused and looked around for some inspiration. "Well, you're obviously doing _something_ right, so I guess you should just keep doing what you're doing." I said with a smile. I even added a thumbs up. I know that the cast wasn't going to see this, but I knew all of Europe was, and I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of them, too. (Even if it's already too late for that.)

"How about Sierra?" Gosh, is this woman losing it? What the heck am I supposed to say about the crazy stalker? Well, I had to say something, so I just opened my mouth and let whatever words were on my tongue pour out.

"Well, Sierra, I know that somewhere deep down you're only a mildly obsessed stalker. My advice to you: let that mildly obsessed stalker out, and Cody will be yours, I guarantee it." I said with a smirk.

"How about Owen?" She asked. Nosy much? Well, she is a reporter...

"Hey there big guy." I said with a wave. "Um, I wish you the best, Owen! Good luck." I said simply. Dang, I sound like a Hallmark card. I shook my head to claer it before looking back to the oriental beauty.

"Oh, now how about Courtney?" She asked, leaning in a bit. I had to laugh a little, cause when she leaned into me, everyone in the room did the same. But I got a sour look on my face when I realized what she had asked. Ugh, Courtney is the last thing I want to talk about right now. But then again, _she won't be seeing this... _A devilish smirk made it's way on my face as I sent my little message to Courtney,

"I wasn't quite sure if you heard me when I fell out of the plane, 'cause you seemed to be smiling like an idiot, so I'll repeat myself: SUCK IT!" I screamed, still smirking. I even added a dramatic point right into the lens of one of the cameras. I kept the smirk on my face until the woman asked her final question:

"So what have you got to say to Duncan?" She asked. My answer anything streak was officially broken, as was my sense of humor. I growled as I shoved a camera out of my face.

"That's it, I'm done!" I yelled as I walked into the nearest door. I found out right after I shut the door that it was a shiny new half bathroom.

I could hear stomping and murmuring coming from the other side of the door, as well as cameras going off left and right. A voice stood out from the murmurs. I hesitantly walked over to the door and stuck my ear to it just to listen out of curiosity.

"Gwen! Gwen!" Whined the voice. It was Autumn. "Gwen, I know these guys, they won't go away until you give them an answer. Come on, hon..." She begged. I thought about what I was going to say for a moment, all while fighting back the tears that so desperately wanted to spring out of my tired eyes. I finally got a hold of myself and opened the door.

"Tell Duncan..." I sighed, "that I really, really miss him." I said as calmly as possible. So much for not looking like an idiot on national television. It worked like Autumn said it would, though, and the cameras and reporters soon fled from the bright red abode of the punk rock band. While they were exiting, I thought I saw that woman who was interviewing me snatch a tape out of the camera dude's camera. I put the suspicious activity in the back of my mind for now, and instead focused on convincing the band that I was fine. I wasn't actually surprised that they got along with Duncan so well, they _are_ all alike. These guys look tough, but are huge softies, just like Duncan. I inhaled sharply at even the mental mention of his name. I do miss him. A lot.

"You okay, sweetie?" Lilith asked. I nodded and shut my eyes, because I knew I was about to cry. "Aw." Lilith said in a baby-like voice, then wrapped her fit arms around my back. I welcomed the embrace by clenching my arms across her sides. We stood in silence for a moment until she let me go. Surprisingly, that hug made me feel better.

"Cedric got you a glss of water." Autumn said, handing me a clear glass filled about halfway with ice cold water.

"Thanks." I said to Cedric. He nodded in reply. I took a huge sip of the water and then didn't feel the urge to cry anymore. Maybe it was the security of knowing that these guys were my friends, or maybe it was just that I wasn't thinking about Duncan. Either way, I liked the feeling.

Autumn led me over to the couch and insisted I lay down. I argued with her and told her I didn't need to, but then was given the lay down or get tickled ultimatium by Cedric. I sighed and agreed. I fell asleep right when my head met the red couch pillow.

***Did you like it? it felt rushed to me, but I wrote it, so I guess I can't really be the judge. No, that's your job ;) so please please please please PLEASE review...PLEASE?***


	3. Exploring Downtown

***Hey! Here's the next chapter, finally. I hope you enjoy :)***

I woke up to the pure red that was the back room of the club. I rolled out of bed so to speak and walked into the bathroom to do all my usual junk. I grabbed a random hairbrush to untangle and de-frizz my short hair. I pulled it through my hair until I was satisfied with it and exited the brand new bathroom. Then I wandered over to the vanity wall and picked through the the punk band's belongings until I found an abandoned stick of eyeliner buried beneath piles of hair clips, gloves, and other assorted items. I lifted up the long black tube and contemplated using it. I didn't want to them to get mad at me, not I thought they really would, but I still didn't want to intrude. I was about to put it back when someone startled me from behind.

"It's okay, you can use it." Said the voice. I dropped the eyeliner on the red carpeted floor and spun around quickly. I shut my eyes and breathed heavily when I saw Lilith walking in. She was wearing the same British flag tank top with her slinky black miniskirt and nylons. The only thing that was different was that the black makeup was cleared from her pale face, and her curly blonde hair was once again wild and all over the place. She pushed her fingers through the front of her hair before speaking again. "It's Cedric's anyway." She whispered.

"Cedric wears eyeliner?" I laughed as I picked it up and ran it across my eyes.

"He'd never admit it." She said with that accent. I laughed again before helping myself to some black eyeshadow. Next, I reached for where my tube of teal lipstick usually is, until I realized I wasn't home or on the plane. I looked disappointedly at my lipstick choices.

"Um, got any teal?" I asked her. She lifted her index finger and left the room for a few minutes. I squatted back down onto the bright red couch and thought about the previous day. For a relationship that wasn't supposed to have any pressure, Duncan and mine's relationship sure had a lot of pressure, or at least confusion. I thought he liked me. I thought he was over Courtney. I don't hate him right now, I could never hate Duncan, but I sure didn't like him. Well, at least I still have him, which is something our favorite little C.I.T. can't say for herself. I smirked devilishly until I felt a cold little thing smack me in the leg.

"There you go. It matches your hair." She commented. I tore the cover off the silver tube and twisted the bottom to watch the glorious teal makeup roll up. I put it on and tossed it back to her. She caught it within her two hands and dropped it back on the vanity counter.

"Fell better, love? Those reporters can be quite ruthless." Lilith said as she plopped down next to me with a bagel in her hand. She saw me eyeing it and pushed it onto my lap.

"Thanks." I said. She smiled in reply. "And to answer your question, yeah, I do."

"They had some nerve questioning you about Duncan when you clearly didn't want to talk about it!" She yelled, obviously angry. I hung my head in reply. Then she leaned in closer to me. "Um, if you don't mind me asking..." She began. I didn't want to talk about it as you know, but like I said, the accent just makes you want to give them your life savings if they asked. I sighed and recounted the goings on in Australia.

"Well, we ended up in Australia yesterday. I knew going in I was hanging by a thread in that game, and if we lost it was going to have to be either me or Courtney. I started trying to convince my team to get rid of Courtney instead of me, but I was thrown a little off track by Duncan. See, Alejandro and Courtney were flirting, can you say 'ew'?" I asked, pointing an index finger in my open mouth. "Anyways, Duncan was _really_ mad at Alejandro. And, he shouldn't of been because he told me he's over COurtney. Yeah right." I mumbled, folding my arms over my chest. Lilith's face softened and she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You sure he wasn't messing with you?" Asked Cedric as he walked in the room, tossing grapes in his mouth all the way.

"Well why would he?" Lilith asked him defensively.

"He's a bloody great actor." He said, sitting down on the couch across from the one Lilith and I were perched on. I thought about what Cedric said. Duncan _is _a good actor. I've seen it for myself. He eve won us a challenge last season with his skills. But still, why would he act?

"He had no reason to act." Lilith argued.

"Yeah." I agreed. Cedric simply shrugged. We sat there in silence eating whatever food we had when Autumn walked in. She was in the same clothes from last night as well, and she was holding he drumsticks over her head and banging them against each other.

"One, two, three, four!" She yelled, She stopped and pushed the wooden drumsticks into her pocket when she saw the three of us staring at her. "Uh. 'Ello." She said sheepishly. I covered my mouth and laughed at her embarrassing moment.

"So what should we do today, now that everyone's here?" Lilith asked.

"Well, I for one am staying here." Cedric said, stretching out across the couch he was on.

"I need to head to my mum's today." Lilith said with a raised hand.

"I'm going to explore town a little." I declared.

"Do you have any money, my dear?" Autumn asked me while she flicked at her pink, wispy bangs. I thought about it for a minute and reached into my skirt pocket before yanking out a fifty dollar bill.

"Can I get this converted somewhere?" I asked, holding it up. The trio looked at me and laughed. I growled at them and they hushed themselves.

"One thing you need to learn: American money gets you anything you want, anywhere!" Cedric yelled. I smiled widely and folde the bill up before shoving it back into my miniskirt pocket. I pulled my black combat boots on and jogged out the bright red door.

I felt a breeze on my face as the sun covered me in warmth. I walked along happily until reaching a little electronics store. There were TV sets lining the two windows on either side of the clear door. The TV's weren't making me unhappy, what was on them was. I started hearing the song when I was a yard away from the shop.

_"I wanna be famous..."_ It said. I covered my ears using my palms and bolted down the cobblestone sidewalk. I came to a clothing store with a huge window on one side of it. I grabbed the door and was about to walk in when I noticed the three mannequins standing in the window. The first one was clothed in a teeny tiny lime green top that had a triangle in the middle of it. I looked down the bottom of the creepy doll and saw a bright green sarong tied at the waist. Propped up on the raised platform were a pair of cloth slippers.

"Izzy?" I asked aloud. Then I turned to the next mannequin. This one had a short white button down on which was half-covered by a gray sweater. The bottoms consisted of green capris that had tiny slits on the sides near the bottom. This mannequin had feet, and strappy gray espadrilles were on them.

"Ew." I said. I made a strangling motion with my hands before turning to the final mannequin. This one had a big yellow sticker covering the face that read "NEW!" in big white letters. There was a golden locket around it's neck, the ribbon matching the pale green tube top on top. The bottoms were light wash skinny jeans with an off-white belt tied around the base of them. buckle flats were on the bottom.

"No way." I said, walking away from the store. Really? They sold Total Drama clothes there? I could barely stand _one_ Izzy, Courtney, and Sierra! What makes them think I want to see more. I looked desperately around the tiny town for a place that wouldn't remind me of that lame show. I eventually found my sanctuary at "Barry's Used Book Store" about a block away from the club. A bell rang as I pushed the door open. Bookshelves took up almost every inch of the square-shaped store, except for a table in the middle of all the shelves. There was a lone chair there, and a person in a red and blue shirt was sitting there reading a gigantic book that was covering their face. I went over to that shelves and stopped at an area right before the table began. I occasionally pulled a book out, but my mind was still wandering.

"I'm not going to think about Total Drama, I'm not going to think about Total Drama, I'm not going to think about Total-" I began, but a slam and a scream cut me off.

"I don't want to think about it, either! So QUIET!" The dude who was sitting at the table ordered as he smacked his book down on the table. I looked at him funny for a second, not for yelling at me, I'd do it too, if the roles were reversed. No, the reason I was staring at him is because I've stared at him before...that's when my lightbulb went off.

"Oh my gosh." I said, clapping a hand over my mouth. "_Noah!_"

***I'm so evil with cliffhangers xD Anyways, please review, and the next chapter is going to have NoahxGwen friendship, and strictly that :) Please Please PLEASE review...Please?***


	4. Sweden Sour

***Hey, we're picking up right where we left off, there's not much DxG in this chapter, but there will be. In this chapter, there is a sort of run through of the TDWT episode TDWT. I added a few confessionals, but other than that I tried to keep it accurate. Enjoy!***

"Noah? Is that you?" I asked, pulling up a chair to the table.

"Believe it, sister." Noah said in a completely unenthusiastic voice.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to him, despite the store being customer-and cashier for that matter-, free.

"You first." He said as he stood up and placed the book he was previously reading back where he found it.

"An intern tripped me last night and I fell off the plane that was taking me home." I explained when he finally took his seat again. It was only then that I realized how ridiculous my story sounded.

"Did the open door get you too?" He asked. I nodded my head and he laughed. It wasn't an evil Heather laugh, or a loud LeShawna laugh, or an annoying Lindsay laugh, it was a quiet, short, totally unhappy Noah laugh.

"Anyways, I fell out of the plane last night and ended up here." I explained.

"What'd you do, sleep on the street?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh, no, I stayed with Der Schnitzel Kickers." I answered. He got a faraway look in his eye.

"Isn't that the band that plays at the punk club downtown?" He asked. Uh-uh. He wasn't getting answers out of me untiL I got a few out of him.

"My turn to ask some questions." I said assertively. He thought about it for a second and nodded. "First, what are you doing here?" I repeated my question from a few minutes ago.

"When I jumped out of the plane we were still in London. I landed in the Thames (A/N: The Thames is a river in London.) and saw a few interns coming, I guessed to take me home, which I did not want to do. I've seen enough of that dumb Aftermath studio!" He vented. At least I'm not alone in that sense. "I tried to swim away, but my swimming skills aren't exactly at it's peak. They caught me and brought me into this plane. It was LOUD. I wanted a quiet place to read my book, so I hid in the back with a few crates, and somehow got sucked out of the plane by that stupid door." He answered.

"Wow." I said. Noah's been gone for like, three weeks. I didn't know he's been in London this whole time. "So you've been here the whole time?" I asked.

"Been sleeping on the roof." He said in his usual monotone pitch as he pointed upwards.

"So, do you know what's been going on with the show?" I questioned, wondering why he didn't Bring Duncan up yet, not that I wanted to, but it seems like that's all people to talk me about, aside from the friendly punk trio and the topic of conversation himself, Duncan. I mean, Duncan's a narcissist, but he's not _that_ bad of a narcissist.

"Nah, haven't been watching. Not interested." He said.

"Oh yeah, me too." I said carelessly, even though I was in fact quite the opposite.

"I couldn't care less about the new episode that came out this morning at eleven." He commented. I think he may be lying, too.

"Ten-thirty." I corrected quietly. We looked at each other awkwardly for a second.

"Let's watch it." We said at the same time. While I do consider it cliche, you can't blame me for being curious.

"Where do you suppose we watch it?" He asked me.

"Oh!" I yelled. I thought about it hard. "There's a TV in the back room of the club. We'll watch it there." I concluded.

"There's a marathon today." He said as we walked back out to the bright cobblestone road.

"I heard. "I said as I walked next to him. He was facing the buildings while I was on the outside close to the street.

"So how come Der Schnitzel Kickers let you stay with them?" Noah asked curiously.

"I know them. We sort of stole their bassist." I explained.

"Duncan played for them? He can't play guitar." He protested. I laughed. Why does everyone say that?

"I know." I said. "But apparently he smashed it like a bloody pro." I said in a mock British accent. I sounded just like Cedric when I did that, if I do say so myself. We entered the club and went straight to the all red room. I went and pulled two director style chairs over to the TV that was hanging in the corner of the room. Noah sat in the first one and flipped on the TV while I got comfortable in the second one. I noticed a red light flashing out of the corner of my eye, but marked it off as my eyes adjusting to the artificial light the room had to offer. I also heard some muffled music. It was pretty awesome, I have to say. Those three are rock stars!

"Hey, hey, a re-run's starting!" Noah nudged me. I frowned at him. "Don't you want to watch the previous episodes? You know the ones you missed?" I asked him.

"Already saw them at the electronics store." He admitted. I laughed as he turned up the volume on the TV, then set the black remote down on the nearby vanity wall.

The theme song played and the next scene was basically Sierra being all excited that I'm gone and then talking about some weird roleplay game she plays online. I rolled my eyes. Remember what I said last night about her? I take it back. Then the screen went to Alejandro and Courtney still flirting.

"Gag me." I said to Noah.

"Heather might want to do it for you." Noah replied as he pointed to the screen, Heather was folding her arms across her chest looking annoyed at Alejandro and Courtney's flirting. Alejandro then excused himself and went to get s few cookies for her. It then cut to Heather complaining in the confessional about Courtney still being in the game despite throwing challenges.

"Thank you!" I yelled, "No one deserves to still be in the game when they're the ones that costed their team the challenge!" I ranted. Noah didn't say a word, and instead pointing to the screen. Alejandro snagged a few cookies off of Owen and Duncan's plate.

"Is it weird for you that Al is flirting with Courtney?" Owen had asked Duncan.

"Apparently." I whispered to myself, although Duncan contradicted me by saying a simple "whatever."

"It's weird because Noah used to say that Al was into Heather big time." Owen said as if it were irrelevant, but it piqued Duncan's interest.

"What else did Noah say?" Duncan had asked him slowly.

"I said that he's slippery, and Owen shouldn't trust him because he's a male Heather." Noah said. "And he is." He added on.

"Really, I never thought much about Alejandro." I pondered.

"Maybe because you were too busy drooling over Duncan like my dog drools over a freshly grilled T-Bone." Noah commented. I responded by angrily, yet still playfully punching him in the arm.

"Ouch!" He yelled as he rubbed the spot where I hit him.

"Sorry." I admitted.

"Let's watch, shall we?" Noah said in a weaker, strained version of his usually flat and nonchalant voice. I internally laughed at the silly voice he spoke in and did what he said.

Chris welcomed them to Sweden, despite them hardly hearing him for the fact that they were shaking hard. Heather asked where the jackets that Chris had ordered for them in the Yukon were, and Chris decided to go check on that. Courtney decided to cuddle with Alejandro, in to order to "make Duncan crazy" in Alejandro's words. Heather got all jealous and offered to "make Alejandro crazy" with Duncan. And there goes my relationship...or not...Duncan and Heather got into a small scuffle, I had to admit it was funny to see those two fight. They stopped when Chris came back to report that the jackets wouldn't be ready until long after this.

The challenge was to build something out of wood that Chris wouldn't tell them. My former team started fighting until Cody got a spark. He began frantically building something out of wood, but then Courtney tried to stop him, to which Heather promptly stopped _her_. Cody finished and Chris came over to see that Cody had built...me? Everyone just gaped at the huge wooden statue of my head. Then, it cut to confessionals of almost everyone. First one up was Duncan, and I swear my heart stopped beating.

"Okay, so Don't get me wrong, I get missing Gwen, but that's just creepy." He said. He was casually lounging on the seat and his hands were propped up over his head. The screen fuzzed and went to Heather.

"Remember when I said Izzy was replaced by Courtney? Well Courtney, you have been replaced." Heather hissed. Her face was the only thing seen on the screen, as she was standing so close to the camera. Next up was Courtney. The camera fuzzed for a moment and then Courtney was visible.

"I think Sierra's stalker tendencies are starting to rub off on Cody. This isn't very good." She said. Her voice was calmer, and she was standing in the confessional with her arms crossed. The screen once more fizzled and Cody was seen. Cody was sitting on the seat, and his pupils were enlarged.

"Ah...GWEN." He said with a dreamy smile on his face. Then, the show cut to commercial.

"That was..." I said, looking for the right word. Is it creepy? Then, I thought of Noah's favorite line. "Stalkerlicious!" I yelled. Noah smiled a bit and turned down the infomercial.

"I can't believe Duncan figured out Alejandro's slippery tendencies." He commented.

"Look, I know you don't like him, but contrary to popular belief, Duncan's not completely useless." I offered, the key word being completely.

"He does get far I guess." Noah said with a completely bored look on his face. His face then lit up as he cranked up the volume on the television. Apparently, the show's back.

While Team Amazon fought, the guys tried to figure out what they were supposed, as they were positive that it _wasn't_ my face. Owen started babbling about food, which gave Alejandro and idea, and they ended up building a boat without the knowledge getting to their opponents. Chris rang the song bell in the middle of Team Amazon's spat, and Owen blurted out that they had built a boat. Duncan revealed it to the other team, and the six of them went into a rendition of a song that inadvertently became known as "Gwen's Face." Fun.

THen, the two teams battled it out for a flag that Owen won for his team, which meant the Amazons were sending another person home. After the commercial. Noah turned down the volume again and we began to discuss what we just saw.

"That song emotionally scarred me for life." I whispered.

"You're not the only one, Honey." Noah said flatly. For some reason, he made his terms of endearment funny. The commercial was short, as the show was then back. Instead of the elimination ceremony like it was supposed to be, it was Team Chris, aside from Alejandro, in first class again. Duncan and Owen were talking while Duncan was digging his knife into the side of his chair. But this time, he wasn't carving a skull or some profane curse word, he was carving _Me._

"That's me!" I pointed out.

"Woohoo. Maybe he really likes you." Noah said mock excitedly. I punched him once more, but this time he didn't react. I glued my eyes back to the screen to see who would be eliminated. But, stupid Chris made it a reward challenge.

"Schmuck." Noah and I muttered at the same time.

"Come on, Courtney was supposed to go!" I whined.

"I don't see why they just can't get rid of the poor excuse for a class president either." Noah said. That's right, Noah's the class president at his school too. I bet he's a better one than Courtney.

"Well," I began, so ends another episode of Total Drama World Tour."

***I hope you liked it! Please review, and I will get the next chapter up pronto! :)***


	5. The Nightlife Of A Punk Band

***Alright, well, here's the next chapter, and it starts out right where we left off in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please review!***

Noah shut the T.V. set off and leaned back in his fold-up chair. It looked like he was about to say something when the band came in.

"Hey Gwen, you're back." Autumn commented.

"Who's the nerd?" Cedric asked. By that I could tell that him and Duncan got along just fine. Noah rolled his eyes and I'm sure was about to shoot back with some amusingly sarcastic remark that would have me on the floor in seconds when Lilith barged in. She looked wide-eyed at Noah before running up and hugging him from behind. She had her forearm so tight up against Noah's neck that he could hardly speak.

"Oh my gosh! It's Noah!" She yelled, finally letting him go. He breathed in a deep flow of fresh air and fanned himself with his floppy palm for a moment.

"Yeah, and can you _not_ do that again?" Noah yelled.

"Sorry." She whimpered, but then her face lit up again like a Christmas tree at a football game. "My name's Lilith, this is Cedric, and she's Autumn." She said, not stopping once to take a breath. The poor girl's turning into Sierra!

"Calm it down, Lilith." ordered Autumn as she put a hand on either of the blonde's shoulder's she turned and nodded at her, then took a long, deep breath before turning back to us.

"I'm sorry, I just-you're my favorite, Noah!" She yelled excitedly. Noah didn't do anything but smile awkwardly at her for a moment filled with silence so awkward it wasn't even funny. Cedric's loud, booming, accented voice then replaced the awkward-ness.

"Well then, you two going to be at the show tonight?" He asked. I looked confusedly at Noah, and he shrugged and I'm pretty sure mirrored the look on my face. I did a hand motion to coax Cedric into elaborating. "Tonight. The club will be opening in a few hours, and we'll be performing all night" He explained. "minus our bassist...again." He finished in a much quieter level of speaking.

"I'll go. Noah?" I asked my brunette friend.

"It's not like I have anything better to do." He said flatly.

"Well then, I guess we're in!" I declared.

"Yes!" Lilith screeched. Then, she caught sight of mine and Noah's very blatant "what the...?" looks, and cleared her throat before correcting herself. "I mean, alright." she said, her accent seeping through into my skin like it did whenever one of the three band-mates said a word.

"Well then, you're going to need these." Autumn said. She tossed Noah and I a heap of black fabric ribbons. I pulled it up to realize it was two backstage passes. They had a laminated card on in the middle of the fabric that said "Der Schnitzel Kickers Backstage Pass." black, with red and black plaid covering the background. I dropped one over my head and watched Noah do the same.

"Great. Now why don't you stay with Willow and I, Gwen, and we'll send Noah with Cedric to help him repair one of our amps." Autumn said.

"No objections here." Noah said.

"Great!" Said Cedric's husky voice as he curled his buff arm all the way around Noah. Truthfully, he probably could've done it twice. Noah released an unsatisfied grunt as he was out of the door by the black-haired guitarist.

"I think I changed my mind!" Was the last thing I heard from Noah before he was out of earshot. I giggled silently to myself and then gave my full attention to my fellow females.

"What am I helping you two with?" I asked, eager to help.

"Wardrobe and make-up, you get the idea." Lilith answered. Finally, something I was good at! Then the two left to go get changed out of their clothes from the previous day and into their rocker clothes. They came back quickly to show me what they would be wearing.

Autumn's outfit consisted the same fabric choker she was wearing, but instead of a cropped black tank-top, she was wearing a loose hot-pink tank which matched the color of her short, spiky hair. There was a skull in the middle of it that was black. Her bottoms were pants that had straps attached all over as well, but these were a solid black color instead of the uber-noticeable British flag pants she had on before. The same Black combats were hardly visible, as they were being the frayed and flared out pants.

Lilith had once again let her wild blonde hair go free. Her spiky dog collar made a reappearance as well. Her top was a black corset, but then there was a sheer black extension that eventually turned into a collar and long, flowy sleeves that were bunched up at her wrists. She was wearing a pleated black miniskirt along with a shining pair of stockings and her flat black Converse.

"Nice." I complimented.

"And now we need you," Autumn said, plopping down in a chair that was a part of their walled vanity room, "to help out with make-up." She finished. I looked at their overabundance of make-up they had sprawled out all over the counters of the three mirrors and smiled.

"Piece of cake." I muttered.

For about two and a half hours I helped the two. I did their make-up, gave them a pep talk, made sure they had sensible stage footwear on, and got Autumn her lucky drumsticks.

"Alright guys, we're on!" Cedric said, strutting through the open door of the bright red room. The three then high fived each other and jogged out. I followed them all the way to the side of the open stage where I saw Noah sitting in another director-style chair.

"How'd you two fix the amp?" I asked as I plopped down in a chair which was in perfect view of everyone that happened to be in the club, which was a lot of people. No wonder they were all so nervous to come out here and play.

"What do you mean _two?_ I fixed the thing! That guy's an idiot." He answered, all the while folding his arms over his chest. I laughed at the remark.

"Is he really that bad?" I asked, not looking at him. Instead, I was looking at the multitude of Punks that were in the dark red room. There were two people at the front of the room that looked a little out of place, but they were talking to one of the massive bodyguards, so it was hard to tell much of anything about the two.

"I'm surprised he's not dead yet!" Noah ranted.

"What did he do that was so bad?" I asked. I was still focused on the two people. They were now sifting through the crowd of people enjoying my friend's awesome music. One, I could tell, was a dark-skinned woman, while the other was a sort of short blonde guy. They were dressed in regular street clothes, not gothed out Hot Topic apparel. I was lost in figuring out where I knew the two from when I realized that Noah was speaking to me, or rather yelling.

"I mean, who takes a drink out his water bottle when he's inches away from a LIVE WIRE?" Noah screamed. I was about to roll my eyes, but I suddenly felt a rush of extreme pain stab into my neck. I put my hand to the spot and saw that Noah was doing the same thing. When my hand got there, I felt a needle, no, wait, it was a shot. I looked up to who was doing it.

"Rena!" I yelled. It was the nurse from the plane. How did they find me? I guessed that who was administering the shot to Noah was Billy, and was proved correct when I heard him speak.

"Alright, let's get them out of here." I heard him say with the thick New York Accent that now sounded so strange against the reverberating British ones I'd been hearing go through my mind. My eyes suddenly became heavy, and I could hardly keep myself from blacking out. The last thing I saw was Noah's already sleeping form being tossed over Billy's shoulder and carried out before I, too, gave in and passed out.

***Haha, Lilith's a Noah fangirl :P And they got drugged by the interns! Oh no! Please review! :D***


	6. Oh My

***Alright, here's the next chapter for this story. I actually enjoyed writing this one, and would really love to know what you think about it. Please enjoy!***

I woke up with the stabbing pain in the side of my neck almost as bad as my migraine. I could hardly see anything, as it was dark, but I felt movement underneath us. Maybe we were in some sort of truck or train, or something. Wait! _WE_! Where's Noah?I stood up as quickly as I could, and immediately regretted it. I almost fell down from being so dizzy. I held my forehead and that caused me to regain my balance. I could also better feel the movement of the vehicle. It wasn't a truck or car, because that ride was going smoothly instead of rough, and it wasn't a ship because we weren't rocking back and forth. I concluded that we were on a plane, but set that aside and began searching for Noah. I could see a little bit in the dark, and I had all my other senses, but based on my recent actions on the show, it was debatable wether or not my common one was still intact.

I looked around the area. It kind of looked like the cargo hold on the jumbo jet, but this was way smaller and more sanitary. And, not to mention, there wasn't any creepy home-schooled zombie boys running around. I heard a groan and ran over to the place I had heard it from. I found Noah sprawled out across a few crates, suitcases, and props. I kneeled down and looked at him.

"Ow! What happened?" He mumbled, rubbing the side of his neck where he, too received the injection. I noticed that there was a piece of cotton taped over his injection site. I felt the side of my neck and smiled. Sure, I was still feeling like crap, but at least I didn't have to worry about getting some strange disease. Then I turned my attention back to my friend.

"Hey Noah. How're you feeling?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Like I just got run over by a truck, then hit over the head with a shovel." He said. I laughed at the irony of him bringing up people getting hit with shovels, but did so internally so I didn't add more confusion to the situation. "Any idea where we are?" He asked, as he tried to prop himself up on his elbow.

"A plane I think."

"Me too." he said. Hey, I should give myself more credit sometimes.

"How about the time. It'll help-ow!-us figure out us figure out where they're taking us." He said as he finally got into a comfortable position. I looked around the dim room and realized that it was dark in here because, well, there was no lights, but mainly because it was dark outside.

"Uh...dark?" I replied.

"No. Ow! There's a clock over there, but I can't read it." He said as he pointed high up on the wall. Sure enough, there was a box slightly raised from the wall that had the current time on it in red numbers.

"It's 2:30 AM on the same night we left-er-got kidnapped on." I answered.

"Well then, they're not taking us to the Aftermath, they finish filming that at seven." He answered. Yes! Bullet dodged. But then why did they kidnap us?

"Why do you think they kidnapped us then?" I asked him eagerly.

"One thing at a time, shall we? Any idea where they might be taking us?" He questioned me as he once again rubbed his head. I did the same thing to soothe the throbbing pain in my own head. It worked for a moment and I thought about what they were going to do with us.

"Okay. Maybe we're going to the next location." I mused.

"Why would they? We got eliminated, there's no reason to send us back." He said. I took it into consideration.

"But maybe we're in breach of contract or something, what with not actually returning to the Aftermath set after elimination." I explained my theory to him.

"Then I say we run again." Noah said jokingly.

"I don't know. It's not like I _want_ to return to the game again, but hey, if they're giving me another chance at the million..." I trailed off.

"Agreed." Noah said in a strained voice. Then, we heard footsteps coming towards the cargo hold.

"Sh." I said as I placed an index finger on Noah's lips. He nodded and I took my finger off of his chapped lips.

"Hey! Hey you guys! You in here?" Yelled the person, who by his accent I could conclude was Billy. I couldn't take it, the loud noise was head-splitting.

"Ow!" Noah and I yelled at the same time. The footsteps got increasingly louder after that, and soon Billy was standing in front of us.

"Come on." He said as he went over to the windows and fiddled with them a bit, until one was open and the area was filled with beautiful natural light. Beautiful natural light that was making my headache worse.

"Do you mind? Headaches over here!" Noah yelled, annoyed.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys." I accused.

"Sorry 'bout that. We were trying a new method of grabbing you guys. The last runaway was impossible to find! A couple of contestants found him before we did!" Billy ranted.

"I hope you know you're talking about me." I said.

"Sorry. Here you go." He said sheepishly, handing Noah and I tiny cups with a clear liquid in it. I chugged it down with my nose held so I didn't taste it, and luckily it worked. I gave Billy the cup and then saw assisted Noah. He held his own nose while I gripped the cup for him. Poor guy, he could barely move. After sitting for a few minutes, my headache was gone, I didn't even feel my neck wound. I ripped the cotton ball and tape off of my neck quickly. Now _that_ hurt.

"Wow, this stuff works." Noah said in the most enthusiastic tone someone as sarcastic as him could muster up.

"Rena's a miracle worker, ain't she?" He asked as he plopped down on top of a crate.

"Totally." I agreed happily. I feel way better than I have, well...ever!

"You guys good to get up? We have to get going." Billy said.

"You're not going to kill us are you?" I asked suspiciously. You can never know with this show.

"'Course not, I'm taking you to Chris." He said with a laugh.

"So in other words, you're going to kill us." Noah said. Then he got up steadily, but his legs were still a little shaky. "I'm good." He said, "Let's get this over with." He said blandly.

"Whatever you say." Billy responded before walking over to me. "Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand. I grabbed it thankfully and stood up. I was a little dizzy at first, but able to walk nonetheless.

Noah, Billy, and I walked out of the plane and were right at the back of a tall building. We went through the yellow double doors and were in the back of what looked the backstage of a theater. Also upon entering, we heard music and singing.

_"I'm Blainerrific!"_

The voice sounded a little familiar, but I couldn't quite place who it belonged to. The song and music abruptly ended.

"I guess the horror fest is over." Noah whispered to me, causing me to giggle.

"I'll be right back." Billy said. We nodded and then a few minutes later, heard Chris scream.

"Haha, this is going to be awesome!" Chris yelled.

"What's going to be awesome? Shoving Mrs. Thing and the C.I.T out of the plane?" Asked another voice. Heather? Is everyone here or something?

"Forget about Blaineley! We have some way more dramatic people to add to the mix." Chris hinted. I heard a loud shriek after that and some muffled yelling, but then it got louder as Billy dragged the perpetrator neared to us. I knew the girl looked familiar, she's the Celebrity Manhunt lady.

"And I was the first choice to host Total Drama! They only hired you because I said no!" She yelled at Chris, even though he was out of sight, and probably earshot.

"Okay, you two are almost on." Billy whispered to Noah and I.

"On? On for what?" I asked.

"And when is almost?" Noah added. As if Chris really could hear us, his voice soon came booming through the stage.

"Please welcome our _real_ new additions, Noah and Gwen!" He yelled.

"Apparently now!" Billy screamed, then shoved us hard. Noah and I fell on the stage ground and landed hard on the wooded stage floor.

"Ow!" I yelled, getting up and dusting myself off of the dirt from that disgusting platform. I watched Noah closely to make sure he was still able to get and move around without difficulty, and fortunately he was. But I looked at him funny when he just had this terrified blank stare on his face, and he wasn't looking at me, either. I turned to see what he was staring at...and did the same thing as Noah. There we were, standing in front of Chris and the entire Total Drama cast. Well, the remaining ones anyways. Noah and I looked at each other with mirrored expressions and simultaneously said the only words that would come out of our mouths.

"Oh Crap."

***So, did you like it? I should have the new chapter up late tomorrow night, so expect it around then. Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! :)***


	7. Anger, Party Of Gwen!

***Hey, so I'm really sorry that I took forever and a day to update this. This chapter's a bit short, and it ends pretty abruptly, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.* **

Noah and I gazed out on all of the people in the room. Luckily, no one was really paying attention to except Owen. Owen gasped and ran as fast as he could onto the stage. He then grabbed the both of us into this huge hug. It might have been warm and fuzzy if it wasn't so weird and uncomfortable.

"I'm so glad to see you two!" He gasped happily.

"And I'll be glad to see you too, as soon as I can breathe again." I choked out.

"Agreed." Noah said in a strained tone of voice like mine.

"Oops. Haha, sorry." Owen said sheepishly as he placed us safely back down on the raised ground. I was about to tell Owen how good it was to see him, too, (at this rate, I'd be glad if there was anyone that didn't have it out for me.), but Chris clapped one of his hands over my mouth. I looked next to me to see that Chris' other hand was on Noah's mouth.

"Don't care." He said with a cocky smile. I grumbled a bit, not that you could hear me. He removed his hands and pushed our shoulders into each other so that Noah and I were standing really close together.

"These two will be returning along with Blaineley after she gets bandaged up." Chris explained to an, aside from Owen, completely uninterested crowd. Heather had her arms folded over her chest and was looking away from Alejandro, who was trying to whisper something in her ear. Courtney had her notepad out and was writing something down and mumbling something or other about the "fine print"... Sierra was once again squawking about some intimate personal information in regards to Cody, whom she had clutched tightly to her body. And lastly, there I was Duncan. I was trying not to look at him, but he was right by the Alejandro and Heather action, so I technically HAD to peek. He was sitting casually in one of the front row chairs of the theater. He had his arms crossed up over his head, had closed his eyes, and was slightly kicking up his foot.

"She isn't injured." Noah pointed out. Right after he did so, you could hear her scream loudly from a distance and then a loud crash. Everyone but Duncan stirred at that and were now looking at us on the stage.

"Gwen!" Cody yelled. Then, he broke free of Sierra's grasp and sped up onto the stage. Before I could say a word, he threw his arms around me in an awkward sideways hug. I didn't hug back, I instead just patted Cody's head for a second.

"Hey, Cody...good to see you, too." I said.

"Gwen." He said again before sighing dreamily.

"Um, this is creepy." Noah said to me. I shook my head in agreement. Noah tried to pry him off of me, but only ended up with a twisted ankle and one of Cody's shoes in his hair.

"Gwen!" Cody yelled one more time.

"Cody! Didn't I tell you to stop that?" Someone complained, and that someone was no other than Duncan. I'm not sure what bugged me more: the fact that Duncan still hadn't realized Noah and I are back, or that Cody does that often.

"He's not faking this time, stupid!" Heather yelled.

"Why should I listen to you, Dear?" Duncan asked. Gosh, can that jerk just open his eyes? Heather must've been reading my mind, because she walked over to Duncan, and then you couldn't really see what was happening after that. They messed around for a moment until Duncan had finally shooed her away. I watched all this from the corner, and pretended that I was looking at Chris.

"Alright, so Gwen and Noah aren't competing this time 'cause we don't have enough supplies, so see you guys later!" Chris called.

"Whatever." Noah said shrugging. I saw him walk away, but I was frozen on the spot, staring at-you guessed it-Duncan. I wasn't directly staring at him, but I could see him and Cody looking at me. Suddenly, I was yanked forward by Noah and eventually pulled backstage.

"Ow!" I whined, rubbing my arm where red marks from Noah's hands were now forming on my pale skin.

"Dog drooling over a T-Bone." He said simply.

"I was not!" I defended as we began walking towards the door that would lead us outside and to the jumbo jet.

"You were." He defended. I crossed my arms over and chest and didn't say anything in return for the sole fact that he was probably right. He's so infuriatingly charming!

"Well, here we are." I sighed. The economy class wasn't exactly what I was hoping to be greeted by. Noah and I looked around awkwardly for a moment, and then looked at each other.

"First class?" WE asked each other at the same. We laughed until reaching the beautiful section of the plane.

"Bon-bon?" Asked a friendly brunette flight attendant. Noah rejected, but I popped one in my mouth and nodded approvingly.

"Nice." Noah said sarcastically. We smiled and plopped down in a set of cushy yellow chairs. I pushed the seat back until it was comfortable for me, and soon after fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of screaming. Two people, specifically, and they were definitely yelling at each other. I looked around for Noah, but he was already gone. I got up and bolted through the nearest exit, but stayed close. What? I was nosy.

"Well maybe _you _shouldn't kiss and tell!" The girl yelled. Courtney.

"I think I mean _Tyler_ shouldn't tell." Said the voice jokingly. do I even have to elaborate on who _that _was?

"Ugh!" Courtney yelled.

"Oh, come on, hey. We won!" Duncan yelled triumphantly. They paired up for a challenge? Does he _want_ me to kill him? I heard nothing but silence for a minute and was about to walk away when someone walked out the door I was trying to peek through.

"Oh!" They yelled. "Oh." Duncan said in a different voice upon noticing he ran into me. I huffed and looked away.

"What is that about?" He whispered to himself. Man, he really is an idiot.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said simply.

"Now why would that be?" He asked playfully.

Why? Oh he knows _why_.

***Like I said, ends abruptly. And anyway, as for the next chapter, prepare for DxG. Please review! :)***


End file.
